Biological treatment of waste water involves the use of apparatus having rotating contactor media which provides surface area for the deposit of waste or biological slimes thereon. Due to prolonged use or damage from external forces, the contactor media, or portions thereof, may need to be replaced.
Heretofore, efficient and effective replacement of contactor media, especially only a portion thereof, has not been provided.